


【勋兴】《如烟》3

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 2





	【勋兴】《如烟》3

《如烟》

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

从厨房出来，吴世勋已经回自己房间了。  
餐厅和客厅的灯还亮着，只有吴世勋的房门紧闭着。张艺兴一路把灯关掉，先去洗了个澡，换上吴世勋今天才买回来的新睡衣。  
他标注了要领口大一点的，难得吴世勋照着都买好。  
看了看镜子里的自己，果然，衣服还是要穿合身的才舒服。  
出了浴室，张艺兴从冰箱里拿了瓶冰水，立在前头打开先灌了两口，才慢悠悠的拿着瓶子回房。  
进了房间，一关上门，张艺兴拿出手机给金钟仁打了个电话。  
嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……  
一直响到变成忙音，这通电话也没被接听。  
张艺兴有点烦躁，推开窗户，窗门漏出一丝清风来，他又拨了一遍，电话那头还是不接。

张艺兴攥着手机耐心的等，在忙音出现之前，这通电话被掐断了。  
他知道金钟仁一般是不接陌生电话的，张艺兴咬着唇，倚在窗台上，编辑了个短信过去，“是我，lay。”

夏天的晚风，总带着些温热的。  
层层热浪里夹带着一点粘腻，挥之不去。  
张艺兴把窗户开得更大，整个人平瘫在床上。

他床边的桌子上，除了他的枪，  
还躺着一把精钢小匕首。

“我要一个人去。”张艺兴背对着金钟仁，擦着自己的枪。  
东南亚的风是湿热的，有几绺头发黏在额头上，张艺兴拿手肘蹭了蹭额头。  
“你一直和我一起。”金钟仁坐在张艺兴的床上，一只脚踏在床板上，同边的手支在膝盖上抽烟。上半身不着寸缕，古铜色的皮肤在夕阳下，闪着健康的光泽。  
张艺兴耸肩，“你不可能一辈子都陪着我。”  
金钟仁笑，“我们这样，活着的日子都是数一日抵一日，你还想以后。”  
张艺兴转身，双手撑在身后的桌上，“二爷同意了，以后我们分开出任务，就可以赚双倍了。”

金钟仁愣了一下，倒是再无异议，起身拍了拍张艺兴的肩，“那你注意安全。”  
张艺兴点头，金钟仁忍不住又补了一句，“什么时候都是保命最要紧。”  
说完，把自己常用的那把匕首塞给了张艺兴，“子弹有用光的时候，这个拿着防个身。”  
张艺兴嘁了一声，“下次那个bar的啤酒妹再对你抛媚眼，我就用它剜了她眼睛。”  
金钟仁失笑，“吃醋？”  
张艺兴垫了垫匕首，“不，只是讨厌分享。”

掀起枕头，张艺兴把枪和匕首扔进去。除此之外，还有绿油油的钞票，捆成一卷一卷，乱七八糟的。  
金三角，三不管。  
赚来的钱都塞在脑袋下面，有钱的时候挥金如土。消遣的方式有很多，赌博，毒品，女人。  
当然了，肯花钱的话男人也行。  
不过张艺兴都不太喜欢。

“kai，”把东西放好，张艺兴拍了拍枕头，自己坐在床上，叫住了准备出门的金钟仁，把金钟仁的t恤扔了过去。  
“嗯？”金钟仁脚步停下，回头看张艺兴，接住被扔过来的衣服往身上套。  
“有没有想过，哪天我们不再过这样的生活？”张艺兴偏了下头，整个身子软乎乎向一边倚。

哪怕从小一起长大，在金钟仁看来，张艺兴每次这样的语气，都像是带着三分撒娇。  
而张艺兴这个人，兴许真的是撩不自知的那类。  
他太容易去大方的做着一些，不知道会不会被人想歪的举动，只不过张艺兴在自己面前，他是情愿看他这副娇憨天真的。  
可要是对着别人，他觉得张艺兴这样非常容易引火上身。  
或者说，他嫉妒这副样子被其他人给看到。

张艺兴的问题还在脑海里转，怎么可能没想过。  
可是，又有哪种生活还能选择？

“lay，你觉得我们还有变成正常人的机会吗？”金钟仁倚着门，衣服穿到一半，腹肌还露在外面。  
张艺兴回头看着门口的金钟仁，淡淡笑了一下，“索性放弃了彼此拯救的念头吗？”  
金钟仁折身回来吻了一下张艺兴的额头，“我所求的，一直都是只要你活着就可以了。”

张艺兴翻身，这床榻太软，有点过于舒服。  
睡多了是要被惯坏的。  
由奢入俭难，人被惯坏非常容易。  
他伸手把灯关掉，钢铁森林里没有绝对的暗夜，  
关了灯屋里也是亮的。  
微弱的光落在匕首上，反射出点点光影。

自从那天晚上开始，金钟仁和张艺兴断了联系几天。电话打到关机，再到无法接通。  
他承认在大半夜收到张艺兴短信的时候，是松了口气的。  
虽然现在不知道张艺兴人在哪里，  
只要还活着，只要不是叛逃就好。

吴世勋没想到张艺兴今天会和自己一起起床。  
原以为这人要睡到日上三竿，哪成想醒来以后，就看到张艺兴穿着新睡衣，已经自己一个人坐在餐桌前面了。  
不过再转念一想，或许张艺兴只是想和自己一起吃个早餐吧。

吴世勋简单做了个火腿蛋，放在张艺兴面前，“我一般早上都简单吃一下。”  
张艺兴点头，环顾了一下餐桌，还有吐司和牛奶，拿起筷子，“很丰盛了。”  
吴世勋单手解着围裙，倒是莫名生出一丝欣慰，  
可以，挺好养活。

嘴里吃着东西，有些口齿不清，“那个，你为什么对我这么好啊。”  
萍水相逢能被这样对待，委实不易。  
虽然吧，他自己也承认，可能吴世勋这样有些被武力震慑的成分在。  
吴世勋把围裙挂回厨房，转身回来也在张艺兴对面坐下，倒了杯咖啡，“助人为乐是美德。”  
“可是你根本不认识我诶。”张艺兴放下筷子，拿起杯子喝了口水。  
“那好吧，这是我做好人好事的最后一次。”吴世勋戳了一下鸡蛋的裙边，蛋黄跟着流了出来。

张艺兴看着吴世勋盘里的蛋黄液汩汩，沉吟了片刻，“不过，我可以报答一下你，你有什么诉求吗？”  
吴世勋抬头，对上张艺兴一副热切的眼神。  
他想了会儿，还是不了吧，于是摇了摇头。

张艺兴啧啧了两声，不拿筷子的那只手伸上来撑住头，出言提示，“比如当你的保镖，解决一下医闹问题什么的。或者你有什么仇家也行。”  
吴世勋一听，头都轰地一声大了，“你准备怎样解决？把人给杀了？”  
“太重了是吗？”张艺兴点点头，“那行吧，打一顿也行。”  
吴世勋做了个打住的动作，“好了好了，哥，在这个法治社会，我还是暂且有自保能力的。”  
张艺兴有点不开心，“不识货，我很贵的。就算给你打个折，一次都得一万刀。”  
吴世勋瞠目结舌，吃饭的动作也停滞了一下。  
转瞬又释然，也是，从第一天起就知道他不是什么善茬了。  
但是面对着张艺兴难看的表情，为了自己的安危，还是组织了一下语言，“没关系，反正你已经欠着我钱了，这个报答就先存着吧。”

不知道是不是被拒绝了不开心，张艺兴扒拉了一下盘子，“你，火腿切太厚了。”  
吴世勋语塞，都快吃完了才开始挑刺。  
张艺兴一边嫌弃，一边又吃了一口，“我跟你讲，我刀法很好的。”  
吴世勋呛了一下，难道这祖宗还在执着于证明自己的业务能力吗？  
这下不接茬也不行，无奈扶额，“所以你觉得自己是可以去寿司店兼职的水平是吗？”  
张艺兴白了吴世勋一眼，“那不可以，那种地方抛头露面的不适合我。”

吴世勋叹气，两手撑着头，“那我现在就不得不对你产生浓厚的兴趣了。”  
张艺兴把筷子放下，面前的盘子往前推了推，“嗯？”  
“你是杀手学校毕业的吗？”吴世勋挑眉。  
张艺兴摇头，“没上过学，不过差不多吧，反正就学学这些技术。”  
吴世勋听得更无语，怎么这年头还有没上过学的人，“好吧，那你都学什么？”

“怎样杀人？或者半死不活？”张艺兴低头看了看自己的手，抬头迎上吴世勋的目光，“不过还是杀了比较利索，我不太喜欢折磨这项程序。怎么逃跑这是最基本的吧，哦，你不要用那种眼神看我，我不是文盲，是识字的。”

果然，是超出了认知范畴的程度。  
吴世勋识相的把目光收回来，又喝了口咖啡，“对不起，我没别的意思，只是我只学过怎么把人给救活。”  
“哦，是吗？那有点遗憾。”张艺兴低头摆弄手机，有些功能还不是很明白，盯着屏幕，说话也有点漫不经心。  
吴世勋起身收拾碗筷，突然听到张艺兴抬头对着自己说，“死透的也能救活啊？”  
不知道这种问题怎么回答，吴世勋感觉自己最近叹气的频率都变高了，“对不起，这种事儿小的做不到。”

厨房里传来哗啦啦的流水声，张艺兴看着吴世勋洗碗的背影。  
只见吴世勋甩了甩手，“艺兴哥，中午我一般不回来。你就自己点外卖吧。”  
叮～  
张艺兴低头，有条短信进来：  
【地址？等我。】

tbc.


End file.
